A n'importe quel prix
by chunty
Summary: Promis je ne vais pas te venger mon amour, je vais faire mieux… Il est surement mort, comment pourra t-elle sauver l'amour de sa vie désoler ce n'est pas un slash hp/dm, mais ce sont les personnages qui compte beaucoup dans ma fic.
1. prologue

_**Disclaimer**_: Tous les personnage appartiennent a J.K Rowling sauf quelques uns que vous découvrirez plus tard

* * *

**Introduction**

_Mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je dois probablement plus être de ce monde.._

_Surtout ne pleure pas, reste forte pour moi, pour nous, pour lui._

_Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, grâce a toi j'ai comprit qui j'était vraiment et a quoi mon existence devait me mener, elle m'a mener jusqu'à toi._

_Tu es et tu seras jour après jour mon premier et mon seul amour, l'amour que je te porte est éternel._

_Je lis dans ton cœur comme dans un livre ouvert alors écoute moi je t'en supplie, n'essaye pas de me venger, je ne vaut pas la peine que tu te sacrifie._

_Ne verse pas une larme, garde la tête haute, survis pour moi._

_Je t'aime_

_A toi et pour toujours_

_Beloved_

En lisant cette lettre, les larmes commencèrent a perler à mes yeux, comme demandé, elles ne se mirent pas à couler, je plia et rangea soigneusement cette lettre.

- Promis je ne vais pas te venger mon amour, je vais faire mieux…

* * *

Voici la fin de mon introduction, j'espère que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

N'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant.

Bonne journée

Chunty


	2. Chapter 1

Voici le chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire...

* * *

**Chapitre1**

C'est une nouvelle année qui commence a Poudlard, Harry qui venait d'atteindre sa majorité, c'est-à-dire 17 ans, avait passer ses vacances au Terrier avec ses fidèles amis, Ron et Hermione, il était devenu trop dangereux pour lui de vivre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix a cause de la trahison de Séverus Rogue, ancien prof de DCFM.

Il était a présent assis dans la grande salle attendant la répartition des première année, l'année commençait par un grand orage , les première années ainsi que le demi géant Hagrid arrivèrent donc trempé.

-Les pauvres doivent mourir de froids, compati Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, déclara Ron dont on entendait l'estomac gargouiller, regarde derrière Hagrid.

Harry regarda en direction de son prof de SCM préféré et quand celui-ci se décala il aperçut une élégante jeune fille, elle était châtain foncé avec une paire de yeux verts noisette comparé a Hagrid et les premières années, celle-ci était complètement sèche. Elle se mit a sourire, elle balaya la salle des yeux qui son regard sembla s'attarder sur lui, ce fut une tape de Ron sur son épaule qui l'arracha a sa contemplation de la jeune fille.

- Celle la ce n'est pas une première année.

-Sa on l'avait remarqué Ron, lança Hermione, j'espère qu'elle sera a Gryffondor.

Harry lui ne parla pas, se contentant de regarder la cérémonie de répartition en mangeant quelque bonbon qu'il avait garder dans sa poche car il savait qu'il y avait un bon moment à attendre avant que la répartition se termine et qu'ils puissent manger. La répartition n'en était même pas a la moitié qu'il s'ennuyait déjà, c'est vrai que c'était long, enfin jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille passe…

-Tyler Alicia

La jeune fille quitta le groupe de première année et s'avança, tel une conquérante vers le choixpeau, qu'elle coiffa sans hésiter, pendant une minute il ne se passa rien, comme si choixpeau ne savait pas ou la placer…

« Serpentard »

-Dommage, déclara Hermione.

Des applaudissement retentirent chez les Serpentard, Alicia reposa délicatement le choixpeau sur le tabouret et se déplaça vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, Harry qui la suivait du regard vit immédiatement son ennemi, Drago Malefoy, celui-ci fit un léger sourire a la nouvelle arrivante de sa maison, Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant, Drago avait été déclaré innocent lors de son procès pour le meurtre de Dumbledore, ce qui était en parti vrai car l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait été tué de la baguette de Séverus Rogue.

Une fois que la cérémonie fut fini les mets apparurent sur la table et ils purent enfin mangé, Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était aller se coucher, il était épuisé et la première chose qu'il fit en arrivant a son dortoir c'est tombé sur son lit mais malheureusement sans réussir à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, il fut le dernier du dortoir a ce réveillé, il avait a son goût encore plusieurs heures de sommeil a rattrapé et quand il descendit dans la grande salle, c'est avec difficulté qu'il parvenait a garder les yeux ouvert.

-Voici les emplois du temps, déclara Hermione en arrivant, tu as une mine affreuse Harry.

-Il n'a presque pas dormit cette nuit, expliqua Ron.

-Il va pourtant falloir que tu te secoues car on commence par Métamorphose avec les Serpentard et tu sais que McGonagall déteste que l'on s'endorme en cour. D'ailleurs il faut y aller.

Harry se leva et se traîna vers la salle de métamorphose, il ne suivait même pas la conversation de ces amis. Ron et Hermione s'asséyèrent ensembles et Harry s'installa au fond de la classe ou son professeur aurait plus de mal à le voir au cas où il s'endormirait. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler avant même le début du cour, une voix le réveilla :

-Je peux m'installer ? Toutes les autres places sont prises.

Harry leva la tête, c'était la nouvelle venu de Serpentard, alors donc elle était également en dernière année, après avoir vérifier qu'elle disait vrai, il la laissa s'asseoir près de lui a contrecoeur , il recommença a somnoler quand elle lui secoua le bras.

-Tiens, mâche sa.

Elle lui tendit ce qui ressemblait a un morceau de racine, alors qu'il fixait ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main, elle reprit la parole :

-De la pousse de mandragore, cela aide a lutter contre le sommeil. Je vais en prendre aussi, la nuit a été difficile, le goût n'est pas terrible mais c'est très efficace.

Harry le regarda plus attentivement, ses yeux vert pâle étaient entourés par de grosse cernes violacées semblable aux siennes, elle prit une partie des pousses et la mangea. Aussitôt les cernes disparurent et son visage pâle reprit des couleurs, elle lui signe de la tête pour l'encourager et il prit délicatement le reste des pousses de mandragore puis les porta a sa bouche, en effet le goût était assez écœurant, un peu comme une salade qui aurait commencé a pourrir, néanmoins, la fatigue disparut aussitôt.

-Cher élèves, commença le professeur McGonagall, cette année est pour certains d'entre vous, la dernière, à la fin de l'année vous aurez a passer vos ASPIC…

-Merci, murmura Harry a la jeune fille, je suis…

-Je sais qui tu es, moi je m'appelle Alicia…

-Miss Tyler, vous qui sembler si bavarde, venez donc ici avec Miss Granger pour procéder à la métamorphose d'un animal en un autre animal.

Elle soupira puis se leva pour rejoindre Hermione près du tableau, elle semblais un peu embarrasser d'être le centre d'attention. Hermione réussit ce sort sans problème ce qui n'étonna personne, elle réussissait toujours ses sorts, Alicia sortie à son tour sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers le rat qui se trouvait devant elle et murmura :

-Transfiguratio Animalis

Le rat se tordit un peu fut changer en loup qui dévora le lapin qu'Hermione avait transformer, fière de son effet, elle fit un petit sourire en coin et regagna sa place, Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis retourna également s'asseoir.

-Très belle démonstration miss Granger et Tyler, 5 point pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, a présent faites tous cet exercice.

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, a part Hermione et Alicia, seul Drago Malefoy avait réussit avec difficulté a changer son rat en petit oiseau, le rat d'Harry lui ne changeait pas d'un pouce.

-Pourquoi sa marche pas ? S'énervai t-il.

-Parce que tu te trompes dans la formule, il faut dire Transfiguratio et pas transfiguration.

-Merci, encore une fois.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Alors tu te plait a Poudlard ?

-Hé bien l'école est splendide, mais l'accueil chez les Serpentard a été plutôt glacial, les filles m'ont empêcher de dormir jusqu'à ce que je descende dans la salle commune ou j'ai enfin pu dormir une ou deux heure. Tous sa à cause d'un blondinet qui est venu m'accoster un peu trop près.

-Tu parles sûrement de Malefoy.

-Oui sa doit être sa, enfin rien d'intéressant, ce soir contente ou pas je me ferais respecter dans cette maison. Bon c'est la fin du cour, je dois aller étudier les runes anciennes.

-Tu va être avec Hermione, elle y va aussi.

La jeune fille se leva et sortie de la salle sous le regard d'Harry, cette fille était vraiment étrange… Ron et Hermione accoururent a ses cotés.

-Alors ? S'enquit Ron.

-Elle n'a rien d'une Serpentard…

* * *

Nous voila a la fin du chapitre

n'hésitez pas a me laisser votre avis

rendez-vous au prochain chapitre

Chunty


	3. Chapter 2

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée scolaire, Alicia, bien que étant a Serpentard, avait parfaitement intégré le trio Harry Ron Hermione qui maintenant était devenu un quatuor, la vie de la fille n'était pas facile dans sa maison, elle était détesté et chaque nuit était une terrible épreuve, elle avait pris pour habitude de dormir avec les première année qui était plus compréhensif avec elle mais ils ne lui parlaient pas non plus pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des plus âgés, elle avait tout essayer pour se faire respecté, elle c'était battu en duel avec toutes les filles de son dortoir mais rien n'y faisait, sa vie était devenu un enfer du soir ou elle rentrait dans son dortoir jusqu'aux matin ou elle partais rejoindre ses amis.

Ce soir la comme tous les autres soirs elle rentrait a sa salle commune en traînant les pieds, se préparant a une soirée difficile, elle qui avait l'habitude de vivre seule avant d'arriver a Poudlard, la vie en communauté s'annonçait très difficile. Elle arriva devant un mur dans les cachots, elle pris une grande d'inspiration avant de dire le mot de passe.

-Ruse et fierté.

Le mur ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle répéta a nouveau le mot de passe, mais encore une fois rien ne se produisit, ils avaient du changer le mot de passe et bien entendu personne ne le lui avait dit, de rage elle frappa sur le mur mais ne réussit qu'a se faire mal aux phalange qui commencèrent a saigner, retenant ses larmes de douleur elle s'asseya au sol, elle savait qu'elle était toujours la dernière a rentrer, juste a temps pour le couvre feu, a cette heure ci personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. L'idée d'envoyer un hibou a Harry lui effleura l'esprit mais elle abandonna immédiatement cette idée car elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire attrapé par Rusard, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait rester ici et espérer que quelqu'un viennent lui ouvrir. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même et finit par s'endormir de fatigue, quand elle se réveilla trois heures plus tard, elle se trouvait allongée sur un des luxueux canapé de la salle commune, elle se redressa afin de remercier la personne qui l'avait ramener mais elle était seule, sur elle se trouvait une cape. Elle regarda le nom sur l'étiquette de cette cape puis murmura :

-Propriété de Drago Malefoy.

Elle prit la cape la plia soigneusement et rejoignit la chambre des filles de première année qui dormait toute, apparemment aucune n'avaient remarquer son absence, elle déposa la cape de Drago au bord de son lit et se coucha en espérant qu'elle puisse dormir correctement.

Au première lueur de l'aube Alicia se réveilla en sursaut, toujours aux prise par son cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser, elle était épuisée et la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur était de plus en plus dur a supporter, comme tous les matins, elle lut a nouveau cette lettre, la lettre de celui qu'elle aimait, celui qui était mort car il l'avait aimé.

Elle alla sous la douche, seul endroit ou elle laissait ses larmes couler, même si ce mois qu'elle avait passer avec ses amis lui avait rendu le sourire, elle n'oubliait pas la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. Quand elle sortie de la douche, habillée et maquillée, les filles de première année commençaient seulement a se réveillé, elle prit la cape de Malefoy et quand elle sortit de son dortoir elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans, Elle lui lança sa cape qu'il attrapa sans problème puis sortit de la salle commune.

Quand elle arriva à la grande salle, elle vit Hermione qui l'attendait à la table des Gryffondor, elle avait prit pour habitude de manger avec eux.

-Tu as une mine horrible, déclara Hermione.

-Bonjour a toi aussi.

-Tiens toi bien, la directrice va organiser plusieurs bals cette année, pour le rapprochement des maisons. Je suis sur que Harry va t'inviter, il t'apprécie vraiment, je pense également que tu plait a Ron même s'il n'ose pas le montrer.

-Chut… ils arrivent.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent, la mine fatiguée et les cheveux encore en bataille comme s'ils venaient de sortir de leur lit, Ron s'asseya près d'Hermione et Harry prit place auprès d'Alicia et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Alicia demanda Ron

A ce moment la, le professeur Mc Gonagall se leva pour prendre la parole, sauvant ainsi la mise à la jeune fille, alors qu'elle expliquait le principe des bals a toute l'école, Harry laissa son esprit divaguer, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il connaissait Alicia, elle était jolie, gentille, intelligente, il l'appréciait de plus en plus et il se faisait de plus en plus taquiner par Ron a ce sujet. Il pensait déjà l'inviter pour le bal d'halloween, en espérant qu'elle accepte, il aimerait bien passer cette soirée avec elle, se serait la première fois vu qu'en étant a Serpentard elle devait rentrer avant le couvre feu. Il la regarda, aujourd'hui elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle écoutait a peine les paroles du professeur, et regardait son assiette, il lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, ah oui, il l'aimait vraiment…

Ils partirent ensemble au cour de divination, sauf Hermione qui alla en cour d'étude des moldus, les trois comparse s'installèrent ensemble, chacun sur un pouf, le professeur Trelawney leur expliquait que la divination ne servait pas a voir l'avenir uniquement, mais qu'elle servait aussi a voir le passé si on se concentrait suffisamment, mais que c'était très difficile.

-Ouvrez vos livres, page 21.

Ils s'exécutèrent, mais Ron fut vite prit d'un fou rire quand elle vit Lavande et Parvati faire des grimaces tellement elles essayaient de se concentré, personne ne voyait rien dans les boules bien sur, mais ils faisaient semblant. Toutes les quinze minutes, ils changeaient de partenaire, quand ce fut au tour d'Alicia, elle essaya de fouiller dans le passé de chacun d'entre eux, sans rien trouver.

-Attend Alicia, je vais essayer avec toi, même si je n'espère pas voir grand-chose.

La jeune fille hésita puis accepta, elle tendit ses deux mains que Harry s'empressa d'attraper, il ferma les yeux et ignora les ricanements de Ron, et fut soudainement prit d'une vision, il vit la fille qu'il aimait se tordre de douleur sur un sol sale, elle semblais plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui, il lâcha brusquement les mains de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Rien

-l'heure de cour est terminé, les garçon il faut y aller.

Harry mit quelques secondes avant de revenir à la réalité, la vision avait duré a peine deux secondes mais elle l'avait chamboulé, comment avait-on pu faire souffrir une jeune fille aussi pure, aussi douce.

-Tu viens Harry?

Harry se leva du pouf ou il était encore assis et rejoignit ses deux amis, leur prochain cours était le cour de duel, Mc Gonagall avait juger important que tout les élèves de son école puisse se défendre en cas de danger, ce cour était donc obligatoire. Hermione les attendait déjà, le professeur, Mc Gonagall en personne avait déjà choisit les groupe de duel par rapport a leur niveau, qu'elle conaissait déjà vu qu'elle était leur professeur depuis leur première année a Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Il y avait au Total 5 groupes de niveau différent Harry et Hermione se trouvait dans le groupe 1 avec Drago Malefoy et 3 autres Serdaigle, Ron et Alicia furent envoyé dans le groupe 3 avec 2 Serpentard et 2 Poufsouffle.

-Je vous explique le principe, Vous allez chacun vous battre tour a tour avec chaque camarade de votre groupe, celui qui perd le plus de duel descend d'un groupe et celui qui en gagne le plus monte d'un groupe.

Miverna fit apparaître au niveau de chaque groupe un tableau pour donner la liste des duels, Harry entama ses duels, il battit deux Serdaigle mais du s'arrêter pendant son duel avec Hermione a cause de d'éclats de voix venant du ring 3.

-Ma magie ne servira qu'à des causes non violentes, il est hors de question que je participe a quelque d'aussi puéril que des duels de sorciers.

Alicia était limite entrain de se disputé avec la directrice, celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille ne voulait participer a l'exercice demandé.

-A présent cela suffit Miss Tyler, puisque que c'est comme sa vous serez collés tous les jeudi soirs dans mon bureau, maintenant sortez de cette salle de classe et prenez cette note pour Mr Rusard, il vous occupera pendant que le cour se termine, et 20 point en moins pour Serpentard.

Alicia attira aussitôt tous les regards noirs des Serpentard présent dans la salle, et Harry jura entendre derrière lui qu'ils lui feraient payer cela., a la fin du cours Ronald était monter au groupe 2 , ses amis restant au groupe 1.

Ils étaient sensés retrouver leur amie dans la grande salle mais celle-ci ne vint pas a leurs rencontre, sûrement a cause de Rusard qui devait la retenir. Mais quand la reprise des cours eu lieu elle n'était toujours pas la et ils commençais a s'inquiété, alors qu'ils réfléchissait a l'endroit ou elle pourrait être Harry se souvint des paroles des Serpentard pendant le cour de duel, il sortie sa carte du Maraudeur, Alicia se trouvait dans le cachots. Ils trouvèrent la jeune fille étendue sur le sol, elle semblait avoir été stupefixer puis rouée de coups. Ron la pris dans ces bras puis courut vers l'infirmerie en compagnie de ces amis, l'infirmière la fit déposer sur un lit et chassa le trio de la salle, ils durent donc partir en cour sans avoir eu de nouvelle de leur amie, même Hermione eu du mal a ce concentrer cette après midi la, pour eux il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était l'œuvre des Serpentard, si seulement Alicia était a Gryffondor, elle n'aurait pas eu a subir les accès de colère de ces vils serpents.

Pendants ce temps la jeune fille se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, elle avait mal à la tête et a pleins d'autres endroit d'ailleurs elle attrapa un petit miroir qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et poussa un gémissement plaintif, elle avait plusieurs bleu sur le visage, son nez avait été réparer par l'infirmière.

-Miss Tyler rester couché, lui ordonna celle-ci qui était installée a son bureau, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-J'ai fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, j'ai dégringolé plusieurs étages, madame.

-Vous avez de la chance de n'avoir eu rien de sérieux…

-Quand pourrais-je partir ?

-Je vous conseille d'attendre demain matin, je vais allez vous chercher un plateau repas, pendant ce temps reposez-vous, au fait il y a un hibou qui est venu vous déposer ce charmant bouquet de fleur qui se trouve près de vous.

L'infirmière lui fit signe de regarder sur sa gauche, il y avait un énorme bouquet de rose rouge, ses fleurs préférées, elle pensa immédiatement à Harry car peu de personne connaissait ses goûts, quand elle respira leur odeur enivrante une lettre apparut a ses yeux.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement et ouvrit la lettre :

_Voici un bouquet de rose, je sais que ce sont tes préférés_

_Cela fait pas mal de temps que je réfléchis et c'est la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé pour te le demander._

_Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ?_

_Répond sur le parchemin, quand tu auras fini il disparaîtra pour parvenir auprès de moi._

_Ne cherche pas qui je suis, je viendrais a toi le soir du bal a 20h00 précise dans le grand Hall de Poudlard._

Alicia se mit en quête d'une signature, mais il n'y en avait aucune.

-C'est sûrement Harry, qui d'autre sait que je suis ici ?

Elle fit apparaître une plume et de l'encre et répondit sur ce second parchemin.

_Bonsoir jeune homme inconnu_

_J'accepte avec plaisir ton invitation au bal, j'aurais cependant souhaité que tu me le demandes face à face._

_Je serais dans le grand hall à 20h00 le soir du bal, il me tarde d'y être_.

Le parchemin disparut aussitôt et ce fut a ce moment la que Mme Pomfresh revint de la grande salle avec un plateau dans les mains, elle était accompagné des trois amis de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle entamait son repas avec appétit ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry, celui-ci ne pouvant pas se retenir la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort, il lui avoua qu'il était inquiet pour elle et qu'il ferait payer aux Serpentard ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, alors que Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent discrètement, Harry lui prit la main…

-Alicia j'ai quelque chose a te demander…

-Je t'écoute.

Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de parler, son cœur battait a toute allure, il avait des bouffé de chaleur tant son stress était grand.

-Tu veux venir au bal d'halloween avec moi ?

-Finalement tu as laissé tomber la lettre pour venir me le dire en face ?

-Une lettre ? Qu'elle lettre ?

-Ce n'était pas toi ? La lettre avec le bouquet de rose ?

-Non ce n'est pas moi.

Alicia mit sa main devant sa bouche, le cœur battant, avec qui venait-elle d'accepter d'aller au bal ? Elle allait faire de la peine a Harry et cela ne lui plaisait pas, maintenant que la bêtise était faite elle n'avait plus qu'à assumer.

-Harry j'ai reçu une lettre avec ce bouquet, je croyais qu'elle venait de toi et cette lettre c'était une invitation pour le bal. Je croyais vraiment que c'était toi qui me l'envoyer… Désolé je ne pourrais pas aller au bal avec toi car j'ai accepté la demande de celui qui m'a envoyé le bouquet.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Cece27 : Un grand merci a ma première lectrice, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu

Je suppose que vous avez deviné de qui provenait le bouquet.

Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas a me laisser une review car c'est très encourageant de savoir que du monde lit ma fic et qu'elle plait (enfin je l'espère).

Bonne soirée

Chunty


End file.
